Spiderman: Into the Microverse Ch 1
by CaptainRogers41
Summary: The events that take place after Spiderman: Into the Venomverse, see what happens to Scott and Peter when they mess with the laws of interdimensional jumping.
1. Into the Microverse

Spiderman: Into the Microverse

CHAPTER 1

"Test #58…" Peter said with a depressed tone, his eyes baggy and his suit covered in burn marks and tears.

"Starting up the program again.." Scott said in the same tone, his hand on the side of his face as he had his elbow on the computer desk.

The large warehouse was filled with computers and technology, mostly with a Stark logo on it, Peter cracked his fingers and got ready for what was about to happen.

"Opening multiverse...now!" Scott yelled as the engines fired up and caused a highly irritating noise to the both of them.

A portal rippled open as a gust of wind blew from it, both of them braced themselves but Peter braced himself even more. Peter shot a web from his web shooter, the web shot straight into the portal and sparks flew out of the portal.

"Hold it Pete, hold it!" Scott yelled, "we have to see if it makes it to the other side!"

"My web shooters overheating!" Peter yelled over the engines, Peter closed his eyes and as soon he did the web was cut in half from the portal's energy and sparks of green light flew everywhere as the portal closed.

"Damnit!" Scott said as he put his hands over his face, "58 Peter, 58 times we tried but it just won't work!"

"I know, I know.." Peter said as he smothered the flames on the floor with his shoe.

"Fury has been making us work on this for almost a month now...we're never gonna get Eddie back to his universe" Scott sat back down.

"We've studied stark files, government archives, shield projects and we even watched too many movies just to keep failing over and over again," Peter rubbed the sweat from his forehead.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Lang, any progress?" Agent Hill asked as she walked in holding a stack of folders and files.

"Agent Hill...any updates?" Peter asked.

"Fury wanted me to bring you these Shield files about some dimensional jumping research that was done in the 80s'" she explained.

"80's?" Scott scoffed, "I'm pretty sure whatever was done in the 80's cannot be compared to what we've been doing for the past 58 test runs!"

"I don't know if you knew this Mr. Lang but we had a galactic flying alien in the 80's," Agent Hill said.

"Oh yeah!" Scott smiled, "she was there at the thing at the avengers base thing when we were all time travelling and then she flew down and BOOOOSH!" Scott gestured with his hands,"and Thanos was like 'Oh my gosh what the hell is that!' and then his battleship got destroyed!"

"Great story but I'm pretty sure we were all there to see it," Peter laughed, he took the files Agent Hill had and skimmed through a few.

"Pym? Isn't that a guy you know Scott?" Peter asked as he kept his finger on the sentence he was reading.

"Hank Pym?" Scott asked as he ran over to look, "what does Hank have to do with dimensional jumping?"

"Well seeing as Hank Pym and his wife went off the grid after his invention turned into a time machine we don't really have the chance to ask questions," Hill explained, "all we know is that the quantum realm is something that comes up a lot in his records when he worked for Shield."

"Well we achieved time travel with it, who says we can't go across dimensions with it?" Peter asked.

"When we travelled back to 2012 we managed to get from the Avengers base to New York during the Chitauri attack, maybe instead of time jumping," Scott rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the whiteboard next to the group of them.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, Scott held his finger up for them to wait a second before he began scribbling lines on the board.

"Now what we know about time travel is that no matter how much stuff you do to change the past all it does is make a seperate timeline, and your future is completely safe," Scott explained, "the multiverse theoretically is different dimensions that is a duplicate of ours, some things different but what if the multiverse is just a whole bunch of alternate timelines that turn into different dimensions!"

"It sounds like it could work but this is all theoretical, we'd also have to shrink down to the exact size to access the alternate timelines which theoretically is where the multiverse is" Peter explained.

"So Eddie Brock's universe is just an alternate timeline compared to ours?" Agent Hill asked.

"Theoretically, yes" Scott said, "the smallest thing or even the biggest thing would have at one point made our dimensions different."

"Like if Lincoln was never shot but in ours he was, that would make the universe split into two universes."

"What kind of things do you need for this project?" Hill asked wondering how much more money they'd need to put into this.

"Not much, this machine could be just like Hank's Quantum Realm portal but we'd have to enter in the right spot to access the theoretical multiverse" Scott said.

"Let's do it then," Scott smiled, "let's get Eddie home."

_2 Days Later_

"Okay okay, I think we did it Pete," Scott slid out from under the frame of the portal, wires were laid out across the warehouse rigged to antennas and generators.

"I also as a celebration used some Stark magic to make you this," Peter pulled the very small object the size of a fingernail from his pocket and tossed it to Scott. The object enlarged when it hit Scott in the chest, the object turned into Scott's suit that built itself around him just like an Iron Man suit would.

"Wow! I'm Iron Man!" Scott looked around as he saw the Stark program through the lenses of his new upgraded suit.

"I was thinking, you always have to put that suit on so to make it easier I rigged it with some Stark tachyons," Peter pressed a button on his web shooter and his Iron Spider suit flew from outside the warehouse and onto Peter's body in seconds.

"Test number 59?" Scott asked, Peter smiled and nodded, Scott ran over to the computer and fired up the engines once again and in seconds the red and white portal opened up. "GO!" Scott yelled over the wind and engines.

Peter shot a web into the portal and it felt unstable, the portal roared with wind as Peter's web reached further and further in until the web became stable like a fish on the end of a fishing line.

"I've got something…" Peter muttered, "I've got something Scott!" he yelled.

"Attach the web to something we have to tell Fury and Hill first," Scott said as he walked over, suddenly Peter's feet started sliding on the floor towards the portal.

"Something's going on…" Peter looked around and felt something on the other end of the web pulling him in. Scott grabbed his shoulder before both of them were dragged into the portal, they both screamed as they shrunk down in seconds.

"Peeeettterrr!" Scott tried to hold onto Peter's shoulder, Peter shot a web at Scott's chest with his other hand as his other was occupied with whatever was pulling them through. Suddenly the shrinking stopped, both of them felt their feet on the ground, they both opened their eyes and were looking at a big rock.

"Who the hell are you!" the rock spoke in curiosity, "hey Reed I got two bozo's over here wearing colored tin foil!"

"What the fu-" Peter muttered as he saw three other figures walking towards them in what looked like a dark endless void.


	2. Fantastic Four

Spiderman: Into the Microverse

CHAPTER 2

"Aaaahhhh!" Scott yelled as he kicked his legs in the air, the huge rock held them both in each hand by their arms, they both hung a few feet off the ground of what seemed like a bottomless pit.

"Big rock guy!" Peter yelled, "put us down!"

"Ben! Ben you can put them down now," the man ran over, another man and a woman, both blonde, ran over as well.

"But who are we to know that they aren't gonna try something funny," the deep voice said, the group of them all had matching blue and black slick suits with the number 4 on the chest.

"Who the heck are you guys man?" Peter said as he still swung in the air, feeling the rock hand gripping his arm tightly.

"Why don't you answer first?" the woman said.

"We're the Avengers man!" Peter said and the Iron Spider mask detracted into his suit.

"Dude your like 14," the blonde haired man said, "where'd you get that kind of setup?"

"Avengers?" Reed asked, "and it is some impressive tech you've got there."

"My arms gonna fall off by the time were done with interrogations!" Scott yelled, the big rock dropped them both onto their feet.

"I'm Reed Richards, but most refer to me as Mr. Fantastic" Reed held his hand out and Peter shook it, so did Scott.

"You guys have superhero nicknames in your universe too?" Scott retracted his helmet as well.

"I'm Susan Storm, Invisible Woman and this is my brother Johnny," she greeted.

"But you can call me The Human Torch," Johnny smirked and crossed his arms.

"And I'm the Thing!" the big rock roared, "but you can call me Ben" he said in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm Spiderman, Peter Parker-or no I'm Peter Parker but you can call me Spiderman...but actually you can call me Peter, or Pete…" Peter baffled.

"And I'm Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man!" Scott smiled and showed off his ant-man suit.

"Where are we?" Peter looked around at the dark void that expanded forever, the Fantastic Four looked at each other.

"This is the Microverse, it's like a conductor for the multiverse but more like a gateway," Reed explained.

"The multiverse!" Scott laughed, "yeah were actually here to access the multiverse."

"Multiverse travel is very complicated," Susan explained, "you may have made it here but to open a rift here would take a large amount of energy"

"Unless you want to walk around this void until you find one you'll have to find a power source of some kind," Johnny said.

"So you both are from another universe, where exactly?" Reed asked.

"New York City, does that exist in your universe?" Peter asked.

"Actually that's where were all from," Susan said, "why exactly are you trying to access the multiverse?

"Susan it's okay we can trust these two...no need for more interrogation," Reed said.

"Were trying to get our friend Eddie, or Venom I guess back to his universe which we've spent a month trying to crack," Scott explained.

"Venom?" Reed asked, "you've got a venom in your universe?"

"You know Eddie?" Scott asked.

"I know of _a_ Eddie Brock, and I also know a Spiderman in our universe who came to me to help him get rid of Venom" Reed said.

"What do you mean get rid of?" Peter asked.

"I don't know if you're aware Peter Parker but Venom is a psychopathic killing parasite from a different planet that almost killed the Peter Parker in my universe," Reed explained thoroughly.

"You mean Eddie is dangerous?" Scott asked looking a little worried.

"Venom is dangerous, Eddie is just Venom's alter-ego right now but he'll have Eddie turned into a human puppet in no time," Susan said.

"Clock's ticking Reed, we gotta jump back," Ben said as he looked at the small wrist computer on his arm.

"Come with us back to our universe and we'll help you make it back to yours," Johnny said, Peter and Scott exchanged looks and nodded and grabbed hold of the Fantastic Four. A flash of red light and they all jumped and landed on the ground of the laboratory.

"That was...pretty crazy," Scott swallowed as he almost threw up from restabilizing.

"Motion sickness is normal, your atoms are reassembling for the first time, they need to get used to jumping."

"So you don't use shrink technology to travel to the Microverse?" Scott asked.

"We use a different version of shrinking tech, instead of actually shrinking we get it done a lot faster by jumping" Johnny explained.

"So do you have an Ant-Man on this universe?" Scott asked intrigued with the whole new universe.

"I know Scott, and unfortunately I know Henry Pym as well," Reed said.

"What do you mean-"

"You don't want to know…" Johnny shook his head, Scott became silent.

"So this is the New York City of your universe…" Peter glanced out of the window but it all seemed the same to him.

"The spiderman of this New York is a lot older than you are," Susan said as she stood behind Peter as he stared out the glass window.

"Wait...what is that?" Scott pointed to one of the tables, some sort of watch contraption sat on the surface of it with blueprints and schematics next to it.

"It's something we've been working on, we've been trying to replicate this multiverse jumper for weeks now but it won't work," Susan explained.

"Kraven…" Peter muttered, all four of them looked at Peter, their eyes widened like they've heard of Kraven before.

"You know Kraven!" Reed grabbed Peter's shoulders, impatient for an answer.

"Yeah we know Kraven, he's the reason Venom is trapped in our universe!" Peter explained, "he tried to kill us!"

"We ran into him a few weeks ago at the old Oscorp building, we picked up a large amount of energy there so we went to check it out but we ran into him there," Johnny said.

"Even with all of our powers combined he is like a piece of steel," Susan said, "we were able to pull some data off of his multiverse coordinator before he disappeared through a rift."

Scott walked over to the contraption, he opened up the back and tinkered around with it for a few minutes. Suddenly he opened a compartment in his suit and pulled out a bottle of red liquid, Pym Particles, and rigged it into the back of the coordinator.

"It should work, that being we don't have enough energy to power it in the Microverse but we still have the 1st step down" Scott said.

"You have Pym particles?" Ben asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Peter asked, "I thought you had an Ant-man in this universe."

"He's kind of like-retired, Henry or I guess you refer to him as Hank Pym went crazy and he was the only one who knew the Pym particle formula" Johnny explained.

"And without pym particles there is no Ant-man" Scott said," man my life here must be depressing."

"What could Kraven have been doing in this universe?" Peter asked as he examined the universal coordinator.

"The real question is how and why did he come to our universe to begin with?" Scott asked, "he must've been sent there to work for Nor-."

"Wait a second…" Reed said, "by any chance do you have a Green Goblin in your universe?"

"Well we call him Norman Osborn but that's actually a pretty cool name," Scott said.

"That green fly!" Ben yelled, "I've squished him once and I'll do it again!" he crushed his fist into his opposite hand in fury.

"Seems like more stuff has happened in your universe than it has in ours," Scott said.

"Eventually at some point Norman Osborn in your universe becomes the Green Goblin and that is not something to look forward to," Susan sighed almost having a flashback of what they're run in with the Green goblin was like.

"How exactly does Norman become Green Goblin in this universe?" Peter asks, "if we know how he does here maybe it's the same way in ours."

"Were not exactly sure…" Johnny said, "Peter Parker in this universe is the one who first fought Green Goblin and knew him before he turned into him."

"Hold up!" Scott put his hand on his forehead trying to think, "Norman Osborn of our universe was rivals with Stark for years but coincidentally decided to capture us and plot against the universe when Kraven shows up…"

"What are you saying?" Peter asked.

"Whoever sent Kraven maybe just set up the events to create Green Goblin!" Scott blurted out.

All of a sudden alarms blared in the laboratory, the group of heroes looked around worriedly.

"Containment breach!" Ben yelled.

"Containment Breach?" Peter yelled over the alarms, "what does that mean?"

"That means someone's on level 10!" Reed yelled.

"Level 10! Are you serious!" Scott yelled and paused, "what's on Level 10?" 

"Venom is on level 10!" Susan yelled, Scott and Peter exchanged looks and both imagined and even scarier and bloodthirsty version of Eddie and Venom from their universe.

Johnny lit on fire and flew up into the air, Reed stretched towards the elevator, Susan and Ben ran towards the elevator behind them and Peter and Scott looked more worried than ever.


	3. Return of Kraven the Hunter

Spiderman: Into the Microverse

CHAPTER 3

The elevator flew down the shaft at a fast speed, Scott was holding onto the wall of the elevator trying not to fall down.

The doors open and the heroes ran out into the long hallway that was covered in destruction, the main sliding doors were locked shut.

"Can you open it Reed?" Susan asked, Reed tinkered with the keypad but it was partly destroyed.

"No I can't, the system is fried and they hijacked it from the other side," he said.

"Not for long" Ben cracked his huge boulder fingers and rammed right into the door like a football player ramming into another player. Ben deflected right off of it and flew down the hallway.

"Ben these doors were designed to withstand even our powers, I can't even slide under this door" Reed explained.

"But not ours!" Peter said, "Scott you can shrink between the door!"

"Oh yeah!" Scott said, "with all this new universe stuff I forgot I had powers!"

Scott got some running room and darted towards the door, everyone else stood against the walls to give him a runway. Scott pressed the red button on his glove and shrank down small enough to get through the crack of the door.

"AAaaaahhh!" Scott yelled from the other side, now at a bigger size, Peter banged on the door.

"Scott! What's going on?" Peter yelled through the door.

"Try and open the door!" Susan yelled.

"Hurry up!" Johnny yelled.

The doors opened and Scott flew right through the doorway, Kraven stood on the other side and now they all understood why Scott was yelling.

"Long time no see, Spider!" Kraven laughed behind the electronic mask he wore over his mouth.

"Come on dude, it's Spider_man_," Peter explained, "if your going to be a villain you have to know what your enemy is called.

"Shut up and attack!" Ben yelled, he ran through and tackled Kraven to the ground.

"Nice!" Johnny pumped his fist into the air and set it on fire ready for battle.

Kraven was quick, he climbed out from under Ben and wrapped an electric lasso around Ben's neck.

"Aaahhh!" Ben yelled as he was being electrocuted, "he-lp-p-p me-eee" Ben grabbed at the lasso.

Reed stretched his arms and wrapped them around Kraven's legs, Kraven grabbed a firearm from his belt and shot it at Reed's chest.

"Oh no…" Reed's stretched arms released Kraven's legs and dropped on the floor along with Reed, "It's a tranquilizer! I can't move!"

"Oh no way your getting out of this!" Susan ran towards Kraven and Peter aimed his web shooter at Kraven but Kraven was smarter. Kraven dodged Susan but grabbed her long enough to get her in the target of Peter's web shot. The web hit Susan and attached her to the wall making her stuck there.

Kraven threw a grenade in the air that exploded with water, Johnny flew down on the ground and Kraven shot him with an electric net. Scott flew towards Kraven at the size of an ant but Kraven's electronic glass eye helped him see Scott. Kraven pulled a glass vial out of his belt and trapped Scott inside after putting a lid on it.

"Come on!" Scott said, he became big and broke through the vial as he enlarged, "you gotta think harder than that!" Scott swung a left hook and hit Kraven in the face, Kraven looked back and with a kick to the chest Scott flew into the wall and was immediately struck with an electric net that held him against the wall.

Peter fell from the ceiling and shot multiple webs down before landing on Kraven, Peter wrapped his arms around Kraven's neck but Kraven threw him over his head and onto the ground. Kraven grabbed both of Peter's wrists and slammed them together, sparks of electricity flew everywhere as Peter's web shooters shorted out and cocooned him with his own webs.

"Nice work Kraven" a familiar voice said from behind them, an even more frightening Norman Osborn floated towards them, he wore a mechanical green suit and was riding a sharp dangerous looking hoverboard.

"Fantastic Four, Avengers!" Norman laughed, he held a container in his one hand that seemed impossible to open. "This is just phase 2 of my genius plan!" Norman bragged, "and you all will be the first to witness the beginning of phase 3!"

"What is this for Goblin?" Reed called still lying on the floor temporarily paralysed.

"Kraven, bring Mister Fantastic over here" Norman asked.

Kraven walked over, stepping over Peter and Ben, he picked up Reed's head and with a long stretch of his neck pulled it all the way over to Norman.

"We meet again Mister Fantastic!" Norman laughed like a maniac, to Scott and Peter it was like an even more corrupted version of their Norman Osborn. Kraven pulled the universal coordinator off of Susan's wrist and connected it to some kind of battery in his chest.

"Start it up!" Norman yelled to Kraven, Kraven typed in some things and pressed a button, with sparks of red and white light two figures appeared in the room with them all.

"Eddie?" Peter and Scott asked, Eddie looked around, he had a highly evolved shock collar on that seemed to be why Eddie wasn't turning into Venom.

"What the...where am I?" Peter's Norman asked as he looked around, the Green Goblin Norman laughed as he saw his plan working.

"Welcome my other-worldly self," Green Goblin smiled with his sharp, green oozing, teeth.

"You're the one who sent the message!" Norman smiled, the Green Goblin nodded and immediately gripped onto Reed's head that was still stretched across the room.

"With a little retinal scan of Mister Fantastic…" the glass capsule scanned Reed's eye and unlocked, "we will have ultimate power!"

"You can't let it out!" Susan yelled, "you know what can happen if it gets out again!"

"That's not Venom in there is it…" Peter muttered as he saw through the glass a red ooze like liquid grasping the glass through the cloud of smoke inside.

"It's not Venom…" Reed said.

"It's Carnage…" Johnny said.

"Hello, friend!" Green Goblin snickered as he turned the handle of the capsule and pulled it upwards, the red ooze spilled out of the canister and morphed it's way towards the Goblin. "That's it, come to me!" Goblin smiled, everyone watched helplessly as they were all still trapped, suddenly the ooze lunged into the green titanium chest of the suit Goblin was wearing.

Sparks flew everywhere as the ooze slowly sunk through the cracks in the suit, making everything short out but that wasn't a problem for the Green Goblin.

"Aaaahhhh!" Green Goblin yelled, yet the cry for help soon turned into the laugh of a psychopathic maniac. The red ooze traveled throughout his body, his DNA, the veins in Goblin's neck popped out and the red ooze traveled through them to the brain.

"HELLO REED!" Carnage snapped, the Goblin's face was covered in Carnage's now and everyone shook in fear.

"Trapped in a glass tube for the last 5 years you wonder how I made it out!" Carnage laughed, long reptile like tongue hanging out of his mouth as he laughed. "5 years ago I met Kraven...we had our share of fighting but when he told me about his multiverse coordinator he was working on, I knew it was time to bring back an old enemy of mine...Venom."

"Wait...that's why Kraven was in San Francisco the day I travelled there!" Peter realised as his mind had just blown up into a million pieces.

"When I was trapped Kraven worked on the multiverse coordinator, I didn't expect it to take 5 years but eventually he came in contact with my host here Norman Osborn who helped him finish it," he explained,"after you, the shrinking man, and Venom were captured the only man in that universe who could set up phase 2 was the Norman Osborn of your universe and after you three escaped the Green Goblin took over and eventually was able to catch Venom again when he was training at SHIELD."

"What do you need Norman for then?" Reed asked as he stared from where his head laid on the ground at the very frightened Norman Osborn.

"Great question," Carnage smiled with his huge white teeth, "now two symbiotes can't be put together into one host, but two symbiotes in two of the same identical hosts would do just the job to commence ultimate power over this planet."

"You're gonna make two Osborn Symbiote hybrids from two different universes?" Susan asked shockingly.

"And you!" Carnage pointed at the regular Norman Osborn, who fell to the ground in horror, "what you think you can just take over the plan with this whole Infinity stones nonsense, you were given specific instructions!"

"I-I…" Norman stuttered, "I just want-ted to...to make us more powerful...more power equals more control right?"

"We'll talk later after you've had your vaccinations," the Green Goblin said as he came out from Carnage but not for very long.

"Now the only way to get Venom out of Eddie...is to kill the host…" Carnage claimed.

"No!" they all yelled, Carnage walked over to Eddie who was still on the ground being electroshocked by the collar, Carnage picked him up and raised him high in the air.

"Yo-you c-c-can't do t-t-this…" Eddie stuttered, his face beat red and his veins popped out of his head as he grabbed at the collar.

"Who says I can't?" Carnage smiled with his tongue hanging out, pieces of Green Goblin's suit fell apart on the back as large red tentacles formed and reached towards Eddie.

"No!" Peter yelled, "stoooooop!"

"COME ON!" Scott yelled as he tried to get out of the electric netting, suddenly Reed's head slowly stretched back to his body meaning the tranquilizer was wearing off.

Reed's arm flew through the air and wrapped around Carnage's neck but it was too late, with a sharp tentacle to the stomach Eddie screamed in pain. Venom oozed out of the wounds quickly, Carnage dropped a wounded Eddie to the ground.

"You are MINE!" Carnage yelled, Venom had no way of fighting back and no host to keep him alive. "You obey ME NOW!" Carnage yelled again, Carnage grabbed Venom and launched him at Norman.

"Aaaahhh!" Norman yelled as Venom wrapped around him as he took over his body, Reed was still holding onto Carnage but Carnage's tentacles held him back.

"It's WORKING!" Carnage yelled in delight, Norman slowly rose from the ground covered in long dark ooze, soon there was a new Venom and a new host.

"I feel it…" Norman looked down at his black liquidy hands that started growing into large powerful ones, "I AM VENOM MMMM!" Norman cried in happiness having gained great power.

"Kraven open us a portal, were making a visit to SHIELD," Carnage said, Kraven tapped a few icons and a portal opened up, the three of them jumped through and disappeared.

"No...no…" Peter muttered as he was still cocooned, Reed stood now not under the paralysis of the tranquilizer and helped everyone one by one get out of the electric restraints and webbing.

_30 Minutes Later_

Reed broke Peter out of the webbing and Peter immediately ran over to the lifeless looking body of Eddie Brock.

"Eddie!" Peter yelled, blood oozed from the wound in his stomach, Peter repaired his web shooter in time to web up some bandages to stop the bleeding.

"Eddie!" Scott yelled after he was free, "Eddie come on wake up!"

"Without Venom healing him…" Ben paused.

"We can still save him…" Peter said, "he isn't Venom anymore but that doesn't mean we can't…"

"Aahhh!" Eddie opened his eyes and grabbed at the wound painfully, he coughed as he began trying to get up.

"We can get him to the infirmary in the lab!" Johnny said, "Ben pick him up gently and get him to the elevator."

"Dude we thought you were dead…" Peter said, "We thought if Venom left your body you must've been dead."

"Venom left to prevent me from dying…" Eddie said, "he chose to sacrifice himself so I wouldn't die...either way he would've been defenseless against Carnage."

Ben picked him up and the group retreated from the containment facility to the elevator, they all squeezed inside and pressed the button for the top floor.

"So you think we can stop the Carnage?" Scott asked.

"Eventually…" a dark familiar voice came from Eddie's mouth, everyone looked over and saw the black tentacles oozing from out of Eddie's wound and through the webs.

Scott's eyes widened, "How the he-"

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. The Spawn of Venom

Spiderman: Into the Microverse

CHAPTER 4:

"You're alive!" Peter yelled as the elevator moved upwards to the top of the Fantastic Four's building.

"Not all of me…" Venom said through the mouth of Eddie, "I am not _the_ Venom you once fought and befriended but I am just a small part of Venom!"

"It makes sense…actually this could be how we do it," Reed said, "in this universe Carnage was created from Venom as just a hatchling left behind by Venom, Carnage became that powerful think about what this Venom can evolve into!"

"How did you capture Carnage in the first place?" Scott asked.

"A lot of electricity and…" Johnny paused.

"What...what is it?" Peter asked.

"The reason Carnage needed Eddie was because the Venom from this universe died fighting Carnage, it gave us enough time to unbind him from Cletus Kasady" Susan explained.

The elevator doors opened and they all walked into the laboratory, Eddie was on his feet and he pulled off the webbing to reveal his healed wound.

"If were going to do this we need some backup…" Ben said.

"Do you guys have anyone in your universe who can help take down Carnage?" Reed asked.

Peter looked at Scott, "Captain Marvel…?" he asked.

"A we don't know where she is and B how the hell would we get in contact with her now that SHIELD probably is non existent now with Carnage in our universe," Scott said.

"How about Bruce?" Peter asked.

"Retired...I think" Scott thought.

"Hey how about Pepper" Peter said.

"She's got a kid, we can't let her risk her life!" Scott said.

"Then I give up…" Peter asked, "Who would want to help us do this?"

"Why don't you ask yourself…" Ben said as he glanced over at the window, they all turned around and saw him.

The man who was pressed against the glass window of the building, the dark red and blue suit with the white webbing design, Spiderman.

"Dude...hey Ben that was a nice one!" Scott laughed, "Why don't you ask yourself..that's priceless," Scott's laugh faded.

Peter stood there and it was like seeing the future, his suit was a lot better than his, his web shooters were a lot smaller and compact and this Peter Parker seemed a lot more experience.

Susan pressed a button on one of the computers and the glass window slowly slid open, the Spiderman jumped in and landed in front of them all.

"So, you solved the Multiverse huh?" Spider Man asked, "Nice to see you chose your first test subject well" he looked at Peter.

"You're me!" Peter yelled.

"No I'm a different version of you," Spider Man said, he pulled off his mask to reveal an older looking version of Peter, his hair was a long longer and darker and he had a freshly cut beard. 

"Wow, Peter Parker evolved" Scott looked back and forth, "this is even better than time travel! Actually wait no what am I saying...time travel will always be my number 1 best thing I've ever done."

"Any other heroes willing to pop out of nowhere?" Johnny asked.

"This should be enough…" Susan said.

"Two spidermans, an Ant Man, the fantastic four and part Venom" Scott smiled, "this is going to be one crazy battle."

"Alright what do I call you then?" the Fantastic Four's spiderman asked Peter, Peter scratched the back of his head thinking.

"You can call me Spidey if you want," Peter smiled.

"Haven't heard that one in a while but sure," both of the spider's shook hands.

"Okay okay we get it you guys are basically the same person but we need to set up a game plan…" Johnny interrupted.

"Carnage Goblin and Venom Osborn are both in your universe going after Shield," Reed looked at Scott and Peter, "we have a multiverse coordinator but all we need is enough power."

"You guys don't happen to know the name Thanos in this universe...do you?" Scott asked, Peter began to realise where he was going with this.

"Who?" they all asked.

"2012 Chitauri attack?" Peter asked.

"No…" they all said.

"I think I know what makes our universes a lot different," Peter said.

"And I think I know where to get an energy source…" Scott smiled.

_Shield Base, Fantastic Four Universe_

"Thanks Nick, I really appreciate you doing this," Reed said as the group walked down a long hallway.

"Anything for the Fantastic Four...and two Spiderman's," Nick said as he lead the group through the base, "and if it's for the sake of another Shield than it's no problem."

"Don't forget about an Ant Man and a Venom!" Scott said from behind everyone, everyone kept quiet.

"The tesseract has been in our possession ever since we pulled it out of the Atlantic with our good friend Mr. Rogers, we've been trying to figure out how it works and where it comes from but it's brought multiple problems to the table," Fury explained.

He opened the thick metal door and everyone entered the large laboratory that was filled with scientists, the Tesseract sat on a small table that sat underneath lights and microscopes of some kind.

"What exactly are you hoping to achieve with the Tesseract?" Fury asked, "Mr. Reed here has told me our universe is a little behind on history, Mr. Parker?"

"Oh...yeah well.." Peter glanced at Scott and back at Fury, "you may want to hope it may never happen but if a hammer lands somewhere in the middle of the desert than stick around and wait for it's owner to show up."

"Ookay…" Fury muttered, he turned around and waved for the scientists to clear out and in seconds the heroes were left alone with the Tesseract.

"Okay, where do we start?" Susan asked, "this thing doesn't exactly have a usb outlet on it."

"Well in our universe the Tesseract was used to power a lot of things, a light speed engine, HYDRA weapons, a gauntlet but a machine like that could take years to make…" Peter explained.

"Peter we already have a machine, the multiverse coordinator!" Scott said, "If we can just control the rays of the Tesseract just a small fume from it could power the coordinator for centuries!"

"Sounds like it could work," Ben said.

"We'd have to play around with the trajectories but maybe it could work," Reed said.

Everyone worked together to get the Tesseract working, Peter and Reed worked on trajectories and formulas on the computers, Scott and Susan got the multiverse coordinator connected and in the right spot and Ben, Venom, and Fantastic Spider carried a large laser into the lab.

"Where you want us to put this?" Ben asked.

"Here I got this!" Fantastic Spider said, he flew to the ceiling with a web and pulled the laser with the help of Ben and Venom up high enough for him to connect it to the wires that led into the computers. "I think we're good up here!" he called down to everyone.

"Now we just need to get the reflector field next to the Tesseract so it won't explode in all our faces," Peter explained, "as soon as we turn on the laser it'll send a pulse into the Tesseract and theoretically the Tesseract should strike a beam of energy in one direction which will be right on target with the coordinator."

Ben and Venom set up the reflector field, Scott made sure everything was working and everyone got ready for the machine to turn on.

"Okay, we did every possible diagnosis and we managed to find a reasonable trajectory that will hit the coordinator long enough to give it some juice," Reed said.

"Ready?" Peter asked, everyone nodded and Peter flipped the switch.

The laser began glowing and shot a beam of light down onto the Tesseract, the Tesseract shines an even brighter blue than before and everyone braced themselves.

"Nothing happened…" Scott said as the laser disappeared and the Tesseract stopped glowing.

"Something must've happened, turning it off now," Peter ran over to the multiverse coordinator and made sure if it worked or not.

"No it's not powered…" Peter said as he began taking the coordinator off his wrist.

Suddenly sparks of light came from above, the laser turned back on and sent a pulse of light into the Tesseract and in seconds the Tesseract shot a bolt of energy towards the coordinator still on Peter's wrist.

"Aaaahh!" Peter yelled as he flew backwards, Reed pulled the plug on the laser and the Tesseract's light died down.

"Peter!" everyone yelled, Peter laid on the ground behind the coordinator's platform.

"Oh no!" Reed yelled as he ran over first, "Peter?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Peter rubbed his head, the coordinator's screen was flashing meaning it was turned on.

"It works!" Scott said.

"Peter you just got shot with a pulse of Tesseract energy!" Reed told him, Peter looked at his wrist where the coordinator was, part of his suit was burnt and torn.

"If he's not dead that means he should be okay, he wasn't hit with the energy Reed, the coordinator was," Susan said.

"His web shooter…" Fantastic Spider muttered, "if his web shooter was underneath the manipulator...his web shooters connected to his wrist."

Peter pulled the coordinator off to reveal the horribly damaged web shooter, as soon as he touched it it fell off his wrist and turned into pieces.

"Again if he's not dead he must be fine," Susan said, "the Tesseract is a powerful and ancient relic of the universe...there's no way he could be alive right now if he got hit with the rays."

"Captain Marvel…" Scott said to himself so no one could hear, though he shook his head trying not to accept the thought as a theory.

"I'm fine," Peter said as he got up, "I feel great actually, the coordinator is on so we have to go!"

"He's right," Eddie said, "we can't waste anymore time here, we have our ticket to Scott and Peter's universe so let's go stop Carnage Goblin and Venom Osborn."

"Okay, fire it up Peter," Johnny said.

Peter put the coordinator back on his wrist and turned it back on, he scanned his fingerprints on the screen to match them to his universe code.

"Earth 616," Peter said, "this should be it…" he pressed a button and a beam of light shines from the top of the coordinator and sparks of red and white light appeared and so did a portal.

"You know I would've expected it to look like one of those portals Doctor Strange uses," Scott began babbling as he stepped through the portal behind Eddie, the Fantastic Four walked through next leaving both Spiderman's left.

"You sure you're okay?" Fantastic Spider asked, "here I keep extras with me" he handed him an extra web shooter that looked a lot different than Peter's.

"Yeah I'm fine and thanks," Peter attached it to his wrist and they both walked through, the portal shut behind them.

"Guys...we have a problem," Scott said as they both came through last.

"What the hell…" Peter looked at the version of their SHIELD Lab that they walked into and it was in ruins.

"They beat us here…" Reed said.

"It's destroyed!" Ben said.

"Aunt May!" Peter's heart sank as he said her name, everyone looked up at the huge canyon they stood in that was once the underground SHIELD base Peter and Scott lived in.

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. The Carnage War

Spiderman: Into the Microverse

CHAPTER 5

"Aunt May!" Peter yelled as he ran down the destroyed hallway, pieces of the walls and ceilings created obstacles in the turning hallway that once led to Peter's room. Peter swung through a small opening in the blockage, Ben and the others followed behind him as Ben rammed his way through the rubble and created a path for the rest.

"Peter come back!" Scott yelled, "we have to do this together!"

"Aunt May...is he close to Peter?" Susan asked Scott as they ran.

"She's the only family he has…" Scott answered as he gasped for air for running too long.

Ben stopped in his tracks immediately, Reed ran straight into him and everyone else ran into each other as well, creating a chain reaction.

"What happened?" Reed asked Ben who stood silent, Ben stepped to the side letting everyone through.

Peter sat on his knees looking into the crater that was once his temporary home him and Aunt May lived in. He had taken his mask off and held it in his hand gazing into the rubble and pieces of clothing and furniture that was still left at the bottom of the crater.

"How could they have caused this much destruction…" Susan asked, "it looks like a nuclear bomb exploded here…" 

"They must've made it to the Armory…" Scott said.

"Great, now we have the Atomic Carnage Goblin with a very high tech arsenal on his side.

"They could be anywhere…" Eddie said.

"They could be in any other universe…" Scott said.

"Not necessarily…" Susan said, "whatever was powering their coordinator isn't as strong as our power source, the jump to here took a lot of power but we also have a lot more than an average coordinator."

"What?" Scott asked. "You're saying they're out of juice?"

"I'm saying they need to find a new one in this universe...explains why they tore this place apart looking for one." Susan explained.

"The Tesseract in this universe is destroyed, what else could they be looking for?" Scott asked.

"I know…" Peter stood up after his long gaze into the crater, "I know what they're after."

_30 minutes later, above Shield Base ruins._

"It didn't hit me until I remembered reading some old Shield Files when looking for a way to enter the multiverse from when Shield was assembling the Avengers," Peter explained, "everything makes sense now."

"What is it Peter?" Reed asked.

"There must've been a reason Carnage came to this universe...he could've just taken over your universe but they came here for some reason," Peter began explaining.

"Unless they wanted something" Susan implied.

"When Carnage said he couldn't put two symbiotes together it made sense what he wanted, in your universe the Avengers don't exist _yet_ since most of the events that have already happened here haven't happened yet," Peter said, "when Scott, Eddie, and I were captured by Norman and Kraven a few months ago he made it clear he was the one who sent Mysterio after me and he had access to Stark Files."

"Stark files...that would've gave him the same Avengers files that SHIELD had," Scott blurted out.

"Exactly, every hero has powers, energy that moves through their cells and bodies but what did everyone on this planet know about the strongest hero out there?" Peter asked.

"The strongest Avenger!" Scott yelled as his mind exploded.

"Gamma radiation, and who in this universe has an extreme amount of it?" Peter asked.

"The Hulk…" Nick Fury said from behind them all, everyone turned around seeing the extremely injured Fury behind them.

"Fury!" Peter said, "You're alive!"

"I am indeed Mr. Parker, and so is May" Fury said, "when Osborn invaded Shield everyone evacuated the base, unfortunately I was stuck on the bottom floor."

"Are you okay?" Reed asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but who the hell are all these people Parker?" Fury looked around.

"What's a Hulk?" Susan asked.

"The strongest being in the universe…" Peter said, "when he worked at the Gamma radiation lab he was making a machine called the Absorbatron."

"It's a nuclear weapon that can absorb the energy from anything stronger than a nuclear explosion" Fury explained.

"That's what Carnage is after?" Johnny asked.

"He wants more power?" Reed asked.

"Not just for the coordinator, the Absorbatron is so powerful that he could combine two symbiotes into one Alpha," Peter said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Ben asked, "Where the hell is this Hulk guy at then?"

"I've already called in a chopper, were going to Wakanda," Fury said.

"Yes!" Scott cheered, "I've always wanted to go there!"

_Wakanda, Africa_

"I've already called ahead to T'Challa, their preparing for war," Fury told them all as they sat in the back of a cargo plane.

"Is Bruce there?" Scott asked, "Is he okay?"

"Luckily Carnage doesn't have the means of transportation like we do so we'll get their before them," Fury explained.

"How's your arm?" Peter asked, Fury had a sling around his left arm.

"It will be fine but you all have about 60 seconds to jump!" Fury gestured to the pilot and the back of the plane opened up.

"Thanks Fury!" Peter yelled over the intensity of the wind, "tell May I'll be home for dinner," he smiled.

"If Stark were here right now…" Fury paused.

"I know," Peter smiled, "he'd be proud of me" Fury nodded.

"Come on Peter!" Reed yelled.

Reed jumped out holding Susan's hand, Reed stretched himself into a human parachute to get them both safely to the ground.

"Catch ya' later!" Ben yelled, he jumped out of the plane behind them, Johnny flew out of the plane on fire.

"See you guys down there!" Fantastic Spiderman saluted with his fingers, he jumped out.

"Okay guys!" Scott yelled.

Peter grabbed Eddie and Scott's shoulders and they all ran and jumped out of the plane, Peter's suit let them glide through the air.

"This is awesooome!" Scott yelled.

In a matter of minutes they all descended towards the ground, Reed stretched out like a trampoline and the three of them landed and bounced right onto the ground safely.

Reed cracked his neck, "oldest trick in the book" he smiled.

"Look!" Johnny yelled, a hovercraft flew over to the group of heroes and Peter recognised it's Wakandan design.

"Spiderman, Ant Man, it's good to see you both again," T'Challa climbed out of the hovercraft and held out his hand. Peter shook his hand and Scott bowed down to T'Challa.

"Your majesty!" Scott said.

"Scott it's alright we are all friends here," Scott looked up and smiled as he shook his hand.

"Haven't seen you since the Thanos fight," Peter smiled.

"Let's hope this war doesn't end the same way," T'Challa said.

"Where's Bruce?" Scott asked.

"He is with Shuri, we moved him and his lab into a highly protected part of the city," T'Challa explained "we're expected the two Fury told us about to arrive soon."

"What now?" Reed asked.

"We prepare for war…" T'Challa said.

_30 minutes later, Wakandan Base_

Thick metal doors opened leading into the safe room that T'Challa talked about, Bruce and Shuri stood staring out of the glass windows that looked out into the city.

"Peter Parker, Scott Lang...been quite a while," Bruce laughed.

"And I thought Ben was big…" Johnny said with his jaw dropped as he looked up at the tall green brute wearing a huge pair of glasses through Johnny's eyes.

"I bet I could take him down" Ben crossed his arms feeling kind of jealous.

"Do you have the Absorbatron?" Peter asked.

"I've been disassembling it for the last hour," Bruce explained, "I need to get rid of it seeing as we have two Osborn brains on the other side."

"I think we'll be able to take Carnage and Norman down easily," Johnny said, "and you guys have an army compared to the two of them!"

"We have a problem!" Shuri yelled from her computer, "we've got readings showing more than a 100 entities approaching."

"Who else could they have with them?" Susan asked, "it's just them two and Kraven."

Peter looked at Shuri and looked at Eddie, and immediately realised what was going on.

"Putting up force fields now!" Shuri said.

Everyone stared at the computer screen, through the thick trees and vines that stood on the other side of the force field multiple red and black ooze-like figures dove out and stood outside the barrier.

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen…" Peter sighed.

"Carnage and Venom created more of themselves…" Reed said.

"They have an endless army!" Eddie said.

"This is going to be a problem…" T'Challa sighed, "how do you kill these things?"

"Well seeing as they have no hosts they won't last without one for long but to kill them for good...fire or electricity," Eddie explained.

"Then let's give them a firework show and hurry up with this plan!" Johnny said.

"Shuri I want you to get every fighter we have out on the battlegrounds, we have to make sure they don't get through the barrier!" T'Challa said.

"Okay, time to fight?" Bruce asked, T'Challa looked at Bruce.

"Bruce you can't go out there, that is what they want and especially after your retirement…" T'Challa glanced at Bruce's hand and wrist that was still scarred and burnt from using the Infinity Gauntlet all those months ago.

"I can help T'Challa, and the Absorbatron is disassembled anyways" Bruce told him, "I still have my other hand don't I" he smiled.

"We will give you an electricity gauntlet for your other hand," T'Challa said, "but you are going to be in the back of the fight."

"Sounds good" Bruce said.

"Let's go," T'Challa said, everyone followed him out of the room.

_30 minutes later, Wakanda Warground_

"They're just…" Susan stood gazing at the forest, "standing there…"

"What are they doing?" Ben asked, everyone else including the many Wakandan fighters watched the small versions of Venom and Carnage waiting just outside the force field.

"Without a host body I don't understand, they should've all been reversed back into an ooze-like form…" Eddie explained.

"Unless they do have hosts…" T'Challa said, "they are using animals as hosts, these forests are filled with life."

"Once they're weakened they'll leave their host and the animals will be just fine…" Peter said.

"Wait..what is that" Reed pointed, "the glowing light from the forest…"

"That looks like...oh what the fu-" Scott put his hand over his mouth worriedly.

A large flash of light behind the field glared in the heroes eyes, as soon as they opened them they saw the same venom and carnage entities standing there, just a few feet further towards them.

"They teleported over the barrier!" Peter yelled.

"Attack!" T'Challa yelled, horns were blown sirening to everyone to push forwards and that's exactly what everyone did.

The Fantastic Four were in front of everyone, Johnny turned into the Human Torch and flew up into the air and shot fire down onto a small portion of the venom and carnage entities, which on impact melted them into ooze off of the innocent animals they were using as hosts.

Ben, or the Thing, rammed his huge boulder of a body into the entities and grabbing them by the heads and smashing two together. Susan, or the Invisible woman, being as fast as ever started swinging the electric lasso that was gratefully provided by the Wakandan manufacturing lab, and took out multiple entities in minutes. Reed as Mister Fantastic stretched his arms out long enough to the point where when he ran down the battlefield he knocked entities to the floor on impact.

"What is this?" Scott asked as T'Challa handed him a small container filled with small pellets that reminded Scott of his paintballing league days.

"You have your enlargement discs, correct?" T'Challa asked and smiled.

"Now that you mention it…-" Scott pulled the discs out of his belt, he launched a small pellet through the air and sent a disc flying right behind it.

"That was awesome!" Scott yelled as he watched the pellet enlarge when in contact with the disc, the pellet turned into a large version of one and when it hit the ground it exploded into electricity taking down a few dozen entities.

The two Spiderman's stood back to back shooting electric shock webs at multiple entities, soon enough the battle ground was filled with more confused and innocent Wakanda animals than there were Venom and Carnage entities.

"Hello Avengers!" Goblin laughed as he swooped down over them, he threw multiple ball shaped grenades that exploded nets over them.

"You get out of my city!" Black Panther roared as he clawed at the net that was previously trapping the Spidermen, letting them free as he ran towards Goblin. Black Panther launched into the air and climbed right up onto the Goblin's hoverboard.

"GET OFF!" Carnage's red ooze covered the Goblin's, "I'M NOT HERE FOR YOU!"

"When your in my city you are!" T'Challa clawed into Carnage's green metal chest, Carnage roared angrily.

Peter and Fantastic Spider shot multiple shock webs upwards at Carnage, Carnage pulled the webs off as he tried to resist the electricity flowing through his skin.

Suddenly, Professor Hulk ran towards Carnage and the Thing gave Hulk a large boost up into the air straight towards Carnage as he stood fighting Black Panther on his hoverboard.

"Incoming!" Bruce yelled as he flew towards them, the large Gauntlet he wore was similar to the Infinity Gauntlet yet without the six stones but with a Wakanda design and filled with electricity ready to be put to use.

The gauntlet hit Carnage's chest, sending 50000 volts of electricity through him, knocking both Hulk and Carnage off the hover board and towards the ground.

"That's gotta hurt!" Peter winced as he heard the loud crash of both of them hitting the dirt ground.

Hulk pounded the gauntlet into Carnage's face and body, until the gauntlet ran out of power.

"Y-YOU...ARE NO MA-MATCH FOR CARNAGE!" Carnage roared and Peter's heart sank as he almost felt everything in slow-motion around him.

"The Absorbatron...it's destroyed but…" Peter blinked as he tried to focus his eyes on whatever contraption was attached to Carnage's hand. "He's not after the absorbatron...because he already has one...the files...schematics…" Peter realised the only other thing Carnage needed was the power of a nuclear bomb, as in Professor Hulk.

"NOOOO!" Peter yelled as he ran towards Hulk and Carnage, Carnage threw Hulk onto the ground and looked down over him and brought his hand into the air as the hand-held absorbatron began lighting up.

Peter clenched his fist and leapt into the air, not noticing his fist and body glowing a bright blue color. With a large right hook to the face Carnage was disattached from the Goblin, the hostless body of Carnage flew through the air and landed on the ground a few feet away.

"What the hell was THAT?" Scott waved his hands in the direction of the glowing Peter Parker.

"I recognise that glow…" Reed said.

"The Tesseract!" Susan implied.

Carnage struggled to stand but as he did, he looked over at the heroes, the Fantastic Four, Fantastic Spider and Spiderman, Black Panther and the other Wakana warriors.

"Aaaahhhh!" Carnage felt electricity pulsing through him and in a large explosion of blue light, which in the eyes of everyone looked like a SuperNova exploding, Carnage was gone.

"NO!" the Green Goblin yelled as he stood up from the ground holding the small firearm device that was built into his suit at Professor Hulk, the veins in his neck looked like Carnage's as Goblin's face became pale and corpse-like.

"This is for Wakanda!" suddenly Black Panther riding the Goblin's hoverboard rammed it straight through the Goblin's chest and volts of electricity exploded into Goblin's chest that emitted from the hoverboard.

Black Panther jumped off the hoverboard before it exploded, causing everything in its radius to disintegrate. He stood silent as his helmet retracted back into his suit, he turned around and looked at the other heroes.

"Look out!" Reed yelled, Venom Osborn came launching towards Black Panther.

"NO!" Eddie yelled through the mouth of the spawn of Venom as he intersected Venom Osborn before he could reach T'Challa. With a claw to the chest Venom flew off of Norman Osborn and collided with Eddie, fusing Venom back with his counterpart he left with Eddie.

"What the hell…" Norman laid in the dirt covering his face, his dirtied black suit was torn.

"He's back!" Eddie cried in joy as his arm turned into Venom's.

Scott and Peter smiled happily, Peter looked down at his glowing blue hand that he began attempting to control.

"It's over…" Scott said and a smile appeared on his face.

"We did it," Reed smiled as he walked over to the rest of his team.

A flash of light appeared next to Peter, Kraven wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and began trying to multiverse them both out of there. Fantastic Spider shot a web and ripped the coordinator off Kraven's wrist before he could escape. Peter slid out from Kraven's grasp and as he stared at his hand it began emitting the Tesseract's power.

"KA-POW!" Scott yelled as if he were reading a comic book.

"I'll be back for you SPIDDERRRMAAAAAAAANNN" Kraven yelled after being punched with Peter's Tesseract energy filled fist which disintegrated Kraven into blue light.

"Looks like you're getting better at that" Johnny said.

The Wakandans retreated from the empty war grounds after winning the battle, T'Challa walked over smiling.

"Thank you for protecting my home," T'Challa said to everyone.

"Thank you for helping us," Peter smiled, "without your army we would've never been able to do this."

"You're welcome but they are not my family," T'Challa smiled, "everyone I fight alongside is my family" he held out his hand and Peter shook it smiling.

_1 Day Later, New York City Shield Base_

"Well, it's been fun I guess" Eddie smiled.

"Thanks for everything," Peter smiled and shook Eddie's hand, so did Scott.

"Hey if you ever wanna hang out or something or fight some more villains together we've got a multiverse coordinator," Scott smiled.

"I'll remember that," Eddie smiled and Scott pressed a button on the coordinator opening a portal to the Venomverse. "Fantastic Four, Spider," Eddie looked at them, "It's been a pleasure" Venom's voice finished before they walked through the portal back home.

"Well, it's been a great pleasure working alongside you Mr. Parker," Reed smiled and shook Peter's hand. "And don't worry Scott I didn't forget about you," Reed shook Scott's hand and Scott's eyes began teary.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Scott hugged Ben, Ben smacked his large rock hand on Scott's back thinking of it more as a pat on the back. "I think you just crushed my spine…" Scott cried, Peter pulled him off of Ben and Scott cracked his spine back into place.

"Goodbye Peter," Susan smiled and hugged him, "call us next time you need some help from the Fantastic Four."

"I will," Peter smiled, Johnny saluted with his fingers and they all stood on the platform next to the new portal.

"Well my other-worldly self," Fantastic Spider walked towards Peter, "It's been nice working with a fellow member of the Spider Verse."

They shook hands and he joined the Fantastic Four on the platform.

"Tell the Mary Jane of your universe I said hi," Peter said and smiled.

"Mary Jane?" Fantastic Spider asked, "You mean Gwen?" before Peter could ask any other questions they all backed into the portal together and disappeared.

"Gwen?" Peter looked at Scott.

"Spider Verse?" Scott said in an even more exasperating tone.

"Well, now it's back to Shield training and a lot of work from Fury and Hill," Peter said.

"Peter…" Scott said, "you have Tesseract power flowing through your body right now! Your heart and soul! Do you think your just gonna go back to being regular Peter Parker of Queens or the friendly neighborhood Spiderman of New York?"

Peter stood silent.

"Peter...I didn't know Stark long but if he were here he wouldn't just be proud of you," Scott said, "he'd be amazed by how much you've grown these past few months. And you know what I may not have the authority to say it but Peter...you're the Lead Avenger now!"

"Thanks Scott," Peter smiled they hugged, "but that won't change the fact that New York knows who I am...they think I'm a villain because of Mysterio."

"I wouldn't say that…" Aunt May said from the doorway of the small office.

"Aunt May!" Peter ran over and hugged her.

"Do you know how big this building is?" Aunt May asked, "I've been searching for you all for the last few hours."

"What do you mean you wouldn't say that…" Peter asked.

"I mean, take a look out the window Pete," Peter walked through the doorway and Scott and Aunt May followed. Peter pressed his eyes up against the glass staring out over New York, the large screens on each building had the same thing on all of them.

A video of Peter fighting alongside Black Panther and the Wakandans, all the people down below looked up and cheered.

"Well New York, he's back!" Jameson sat back in his chair on the Daily Bugle news report, "Peter Parker, the 15 year old Queens student who was believed to be the killer of Mysterio as the New York's one and only Spiderman was seen merely hours ago fighting alongside King T'Challa in Wakanda."

"He is not a menace," T'Challa's face appeared on the screen during an interview, "Peter Parker fought with us in Wakanda, he is Spiderman, he is the Leader of the Avengers."

Peter stood shooken as he almost forgot to breath, he turned around and looked at Aunt May and Scott.

"T'Challa!" Peter hugged them both, "they don't hate me anymore!"

"What the hell are you talking to us for, get out there!" Scott pointed to all the New Yorkers cheering happily, now knowing that their great hero really wasn't a villain after all.

Peter smiled, "I'll be home for dinner Aunt May!"

"Hey Peter wait one second!" Scott pulled him aside, "what ever happened to Carnage and Kraven,"

"Oh, well the Tesseract power wasn't fully in control when I hit Carnage, probably on Vormir or something but I sent Kraven somewhere where he'll be able to spend the rest of his days."

_The Quantum Realm_

"Aaaahhhh!" Kraven yelled in anger as he floated around the Quantum Realm aimlessly.

"In other news…" Jameson began, "Former billionaire tech mogul Norman Osborn has been arrested and sent to Ryker's Island, a supervillain based prison that Osborn will be staying for the rest of his life."

"Wooooohoooo!" Peter cheered as he swung through the air over New York, "hey guyssss!" he waved as he swung by a crowd of New Yorkers as they all cheered.

Peter landed a few moments later outside his school, he ran through the double doors and slid as he made a sharp turn towards the A.V. club room. He rammed through the door and pulled off his mask as soon as he saw everyone. Ned and M.J. both sat next to each other at the table along with everyone else in the club.

"No way!" Ned stood up, his chair flew across the room, "Peter!" everyone yelled.

"Now he decides to show up," Flash stood up.

"Peter?" M.J. ran over and hugged him and Peter smiled having haven't seen anyone in the months since the trip to Europe.

"Dude you're the Leader of the Avengers now!" Ned ran over and hugged Peter as well, Peter laughed.

"It's good to be back…" Peter's heart was racing as he was happy to be back.

Ned began baffling "Dude and when you were fighting with Black Panther your hand went ZZEE POW and you just destroyed everything and then you-"

"NED!" everyone yelled, Ned paused and smiled.

"Hey, I don't see any of you guys with a best friend that's an Avenger!"

_Two weeks later_

"As Mayor of New York I am proud to mark this day as Spiderman day," the mayor smiled, "And to honor Peter Parker or our friendly neighborhood Spider Man a statue will reside in his hometown of Queens!"

Everyone cheered and Peter swung down and gratefully accepted his reward, he pulled off his mask and stared into the crowd of people.

Peter cleared his throat, "Uhh...hi uhm..I'm Peter Parker but you already knew that," Peter laughed, "but what I was going to say was I'm happy to accept this reward and am glad to be back...I also would like to thank a great friend of mine..Scott Lang or the Ant Man."

Everyone clapped as Scott stood up from the chair he was sitting behind Peter on the large stage, he waved happily with the gold medal around his neck.

"Well New York I don't live here but I'm going to get some PIZZA!" Scott put a peace sign up and everyone cheered.

Suddenly a light shined through the clouds and Scott and Peter exchanged looks.

"Not this again…" Peter stared as the large object lowered down that he recognised to be the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship.

"Spider Man!" Thor roared into the microphone on the ship that was heard by everyone on the ground.

"Hey Parker get the hell up here we need you!" Quill said after grabbing the microphone.

"And bring the shrinking guy too!" Thor yelled.

"It's Ant Man, come on!" Scott facepalmed himself.

"Well...thanks for the award and the day but I'll uh..cya!" Peter grabbed Scott's shoulder and shot a web up at the ship, flinging them both towards it leaving the New Yorkers below going crazy.

To Be Continued In... The Asgardians of the Galaxy!


End file.
